


No Brakes

by KYotodo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Future AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	No Brakes

> 我是一个记者。我知道，我知道，记者已经没什么市场了，毕竟一切都有人工智能呢。图像提取+关键词抓取，记者这行当早就衰落了。不过，反正我没有工作。像大部分普通人一样，我生下来就被国家养着，只要不犯法，没人管我，企业家都不想来掏我的钱包。所以，嗨，我是一个记者。
> 
> 咳，对啦，我叫托尼。这是我自己起的名字，是安东尼的昵称，很好听吧。罗里吧嗦了这么久，还没切入正题，活该我被AI取代。好，这就是正题：AI入侵人类社会了！
> 
> 我知道，我知道，这是老调常谈，但，这次是真的，相信我。我可以给你看看我的视频，你看：那天我一如往常地四处取景，瞧见这个——我们姑且叫它仿生人——开着跑车呼啸而过。那时候我还觉得他是个人类呢，我还觉得挺新奇，这年头还有谁开跑车啊，都是开飞行器了。我就那么仔细一看，只见他大约是昏了头，在这无人维修的公路上一再加速，毫无刹车迹象。我把我那老旧的飞行器开到最高档，好悬没跟上他。我心说他这是要撞车呢，结果，你看：他撞车了。结结实实地撞上了那广告牌。我当时也是吓傻了，一动不敢动，这才录到了下面这一段弥足珍贵的视频，你看：他毫发无伤地爬了出来。真的，一点擦伤都没有，这还大笑呢。这绝对超出了人类的范畴。
> 
> 我那时也是吓傻了，被他逮个正着。我问他他是什么，他反而问我是什么。我说我是个记者，他就叫我写他的故事。神经病！这放在AI里也是神经病。或者AI要对人类全面开战了，这我不知道，反正，我答应了他做个专访，因为我是记者嘛。如果你收到这封信，说明我已经出发了一个小时还没回来，不用想，肯定命丧敌手。赶紧卸载了所有人工智能，逃命去吧。

“托尼”焦虑地调节着录音笔的位置，一会儿把它放在桌子上，一会儿又拿起来。坐在他对面的男人有一头金色长发和一身健壮的肌肉，他稳如泰山地坐着，没有半点不耐烦的意思。

终于，“托尼”决定把录音笔放在桌子上，底下垫着他的古董笔记本，满意了。“那么，我们开始吧，”他摁下录音键，开口说道。

“多谢你，记述者，”男人说，“我的名字是索尔·奥丁森。”

“你好，奥丁森先生，我叫托尼，”“托尼”说道，“我是一个记者。”他毫无必要地重申。

索尔点了点头。“我想请你记述一个故事，见证一个誓约的完结。很久以前，我答应了一个人要做一件事，现在，我想我做完了。”

“好……好的，”“托尼”干巴巴地说。“请问你的故事是什么呢？”

索尔双手交握，放在桌子上。“这要从两个世纪……不，十二个世纪以前说起。”他隆隆地说道。

“托尼”怀疑地摆弄着他的领带。

 

十二个世纪以前。

具体的日期已经无从考证了，不过，那是一个大风的日子。一群海盗远渡重洋，来到了新的海岸。

他们从未来过这里，不过他们毫不胆怯，因为他们带来了刀、蜜酒、和善战的神。海岸上林木郁郁葱葱，不见人影。海盗们于是放心地下了船。

迎接他们的是一波箭雨。

 

“请稍等一下，”“托尼”打断道，“我是一个记者，我……我关注的是新闻。”而不是什么十二个世纪以前的海盗。

索尔没有露出不悦的神色，只是略带怅然地叹了口气。

“对于我而言，不过是昨天。”他说。

他沉默了一阵子，再度开口。

 

两个世纪以前，在美国的一条大街上，一个流浪汉歪在已经关闭的商店门口。他看起来身强力壮，因此偶然几个行人远远绕开他，不敢靠近。

这个流浪汉手里抓着一个酒壶，时不时地往嘴里灌上一口，除此之外他一动不动。

午夜降至的时候，另一个流浪汉从街口拐过来。这一位略瘦小些，手里拿的酒瓶却大些，因此他摇摇晃晃地，一下子就栽倒了。

“走开，”前一个流浪汉突然说话了。

“嗨，哥们，”第二个流浪汉口齿不清地说道，“兄弟，来一杯。”他斜斜地举起瓶子。

头一个流浪汉看了他一会儿，也举起手里的酒瓶。

“敬狗屎，”第二个口吻真挚地说完，把瓶口凑到嘴边，一气儿干掉了剩下的酒液。他的手垂落下去。

“敬……人类，”头一个说道。

第二个像抽风一样大笑起来。

 

“新闻，”“托尼”再次打断道。

“你想知道我为什么没受伤吗？”索尔问道。

“托尼”鼓起眼睛，好一会儿他才萎靡下去，算了算电量：“你有两个小时。”他有气无力地说。

索尔满意地重新开始他的故事。

 

这两个流浪汉就算认识了。第二天晚上，他们又一起喝酒。第三天晚上如是。这样一直喝了小半个月，有一天，第二个流浪汉清醒地出现了。

“我没钱买酒了，”他说。

“起来，我们去偷车，”他接着说。

头一个流浪汉一脸困惑地看着他。“不可盗窃，”他说，“人间的法律和神的法律都禁止盗窃。”

“狗屁法律，”第二个流浪汉动手拉扯第一个，“好吧，如果你不愿意，那我们去借车。”

头一个流浪汉块头极大，如果他不愿意的话，第二个无论如何是拉不动他的。但是他们毕竟一起喝了小半个月的酒，头一个流浪汉觉得第二个不会害他，于是便起来了。

他们流浪的地方是美国一个繁华的都市。第二个流浪汉似乎早就找准了目标，一路走得飞快。他在一栋房子旁停了下来，翻过那象征意义大于实际意义的藩篱，开始撬车库门。他的动作实在太快、太一气呵成，头一个流浪汉还醉醺醺地想着该怎么办，第二个流浪汉就已经溜进车库，爬到车底下操作起来。

五分钟以后，这人把那辆跑车开出来，撞破藩篱停在大路上。

“上来，”他对头一个流浪汉大声说道，“快，警报已经响了，我们还有二十分钟。”

头一个流浪汉这会儿瞠目结舌，但他至少知道自己不想被抓进局子里，于是他爬上了车。

 

“这两个人真是……什么锅配什么盖，”“托尼”忍不住插嘴说道。

索尔咳了一声。“他状态不太好，”他有点心虚地说，“再说，你后面就会知道他们并非宵小之辈。”

“托尼”内心十分怀疑，但姑且听了下去。


End file.
